Alud
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Eligió quedarse allí, como recordatorio de la realidad. Como discreta fuente humana de calor, también./ Saga x Camus, yaoi.


**Pareja:** Saga x Camus  
**Advertencia**: Y-a-o-i, Lemon (light :p)  
**Disclaimer:** *bostezo* no me gusta recordar que no son míos...

Tenía rato sin escribir de esta pareja :D Se lo dedico a Tuti que sé que le gustan estos dos y siempre me da cuerda *X*

Y pues eso, espero que lo disfruten, les agradecería mucho cualquier comentario. Saludos!

* * *

**x-x-x**

**Alud**

**x-x-x**

—¿Qué te sucede?

Quiso detener su propia voz, enlazar el eco y devolverlo a las profundidades de su garganta, porque la amplitud y el silencio y la oscuridad causaron que el sonido retumbara indiscreto a lo largo del gótico pasillo.

En vista de que era demasiado tarde para aquellas pretensiones, se limitó a tragar saliva frustradamente, su lengua cargando la promesa de mayor moderación la próxima vez.

—El frío… es demasiado.

Lo estudió sin preocuparse de alterarlo con su escrutinio. Claramente se había olvidado de la vergüenza si era capaz de estar ahí en medio del palacio, sentado sobre el piso en una postura tan inmadura, con la pared a sus espaldas como soporte y los brazos alrededor de sí mismo como endeble protección a ese frío que decía que sentía.

—Está en tu cabeza.

Le vio dar un respingo, y hacer un gesto turbado que duró sólo un instante antes de ser enmascarado por la neutralidad. Una triste neutralidad presidida por una mirada divagante. Era evidente que estaba perdido, que le hacía falta el complemento del que le despojaron. Aquella acogedora oscuridad que le justificaba, donde podía ocultarse comodinamente de todos sus errores.

Ahora sólo quedaba una parte de él, una parte poco acostumbrada a _estar_.

El Surplice lo hacía lucir frágil en lugar de siniestro. Quizás porque acentuaba la palidez de su piel. Notó, curioso, que casi parecía una extensión de su cabellera; con los exactos mismos matices de noche purpúrea.

Se sentó a su lado. No se preocupó por cortesías y se acercó hasta que sus armaduras chocaron con tintineos. Volteó a mirarle con un interés incontrolable porque era algo totalmente desconocido y por siempre incomprensible. Con cautela tocó su antebrazo con un par de dedos, sólo posándolos con ligereza. Aquél parpadeó expectante y fijó su mirada sobre el punto de contacto, y esos ojos verdemar se engrandecieron sorprendidos cuando el área fue infectada por escarcha gélida que le caló hasta el tuétano.

No lo soltó hasta que le notó rechinar los dientes y se sintió penetrado por una mirada nueva; interrogante, segura, desafiante. Una mirada de líder.

Y al apartarse, el rastro helado sobre la protección metálica del brazo comenzó a evaporarse.

—_Eso_ es el frío— aclaró. Y pensó en moverse de su sitio, levantarse y dejarlo solo. Pero eligió quedarse allí, como recordatorio de la realidad. Como discreta fuente humana de calor, también.

**x-x-x**

Saga no había dejado de recordar esa noche, se había convertido en un sueño recurrente que alimentaba al frío.

Tampoco había dejado de _sentirlo_. A ratos se mitigaba, los poderosos rayos del sol disfrazaban el efecto. Así que salía en busca de ellos en la madrugada, se despedía descorazonado al crepúsculo. La luna traía al frío de vuelta, intensificado.

No se trataba de una sensación que habitara en su piel. Había sido saqueado de una parte importante que siempre le dio cobijo. Y no entendía por qué estaba aquí de vuelta, por qué debía estarlo, si sólo quedaba una fracción desolada y tembleque.

Inexplicablemente, fue a tierras heladas en busca de refugio.

En busca de él.

La ventisca lo anunció.

Camus entreabrió los ojos, sus largas pestañas reacias a ceder. Los golpes en la puerta de la cabaña se tornaron insistentes. Emergió de su madriguera construida por gruesas cobijas y dejó pasar al insólito visitante.

Se sorprendió, por supuesto, aunque no lo exteriorizó. No lo había visto desde que sus vidas prestadas por Hades alcanzaron su fin en aquel tenebroso castillo. Y cuando ese fin se probó temporal, no se molestó en saludarlo ni despedirse. En cuanto volvió a abrir los ojos, marchó hasta acá, donde las nevadas lo ponían a prueba día y noche. Y él superaría cada prueba hasta que Athena lo volviera a necesitar.

No le concernían las necesidades de nadie más. Al menos eso había pensado, pero ahora Géminis estaba aquí, consciente de su _necesidad_, exponiéndosela sin discreción. Porque el simple hecho de llegar hasta su puerta decía mucho, con un vozarrón huracanado.

Le permitió adentrarse, le señaló una silla. Rió internamente por la nieve que caía de él a cada paso, con cada perceptible temblor. Le preparó rápidamente una bebida caliente y volvió para dejarla frente a él, sobre la mesa donde un quinqué encendido descansaba. Y ocupó el asiento opuesto, desde donde se dedicó a observarlo largamente, de pies a cabeza, reparando en cada detalle. Algunos graciosos, como su nariz enrojecida; otros reveladores, como el preocupante repique de sus dientes; y unos cuantos atractivos, como la mirada profunda y somnolienta.

En verdad tenía frío.

Camus sonrió sutilmente. El silencio le agradaba así que le permitió extenderse. El otro no intervino para interrumpirlo y se concentró en consumir el contenido de la taza humeante, abrazando el recipiente entre sus dedos con absoluta devoción. Había esperado café, pero resultó ser chocolate. El sabor era lo de menos, sus entrañas reclamaban la calidez. De sus labios trémulos escurrió una gota que dejó su piel manchada y se colgó a su mentón por algunos instantes antes de golpear su ropa. Ni siquiera se percató de ello. Cerró los ojos y por un momento sólo existieron él y la bendita taza, y el azucarado líquido que acariciaba amorosamente a su lengua, lubricaba su garganta y originaba valiosísima tibieza desde el centro de su tórax.

Devoró el último trago con tristeza y suspiró expresando su sentir. Al momento que abría los ojos para devolver la taza a la mesa, descubrió que su acompañante ya no estaba. Al menos, no donde había estado la última vez.

Percibió su sombra de reojo, y volteó. El tirón a su abrigo le descolocó momentáneamente, pero se rindió a las disposiciones de su anfitrión, y extendió los brazos al mismo tiempo que separaba la espalda de la silla para que Camus pudiera librarle de la prenda humedecida. Camus la dejó colgada sobre el respaldo de otra silla, y caminó hacia un cuarto adyacente para volver con una manta en mano.

Saga conjeturó a tal estancia como la recámara del francés. La imaginó de limitadas dimensiones tal como el resto de esa cabaña que contenía lo esencial para sobrevivir. Ahí estaría la cama que servía de reposo para Acuario cada noche. Solitarias noches, adivinó Saga, porque… ¿qué alma temeraria se atrevería a llegar hasta acá para hacerle compañía?

Saga agachó la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que su propia pregunta lo aludía. El rosa que se concentraba en sus mejillas adquirió más fuerza. Camus descansó aquella manta sobre sus anchos hombros, y Saga de inmediato pudo percibir el aroma humano de Camus impregnada en ella. Su tibieza, también. Ajustó la tela en torno a su cuerpo con insistencia, y clavó los ojos sobre los pies del muchacho que no se movía de enfrente. Estaba descalzo. Dormía vestido, aparentemente, pero había olvidado colocarse los zapatos antes de abrirle la puerta. Saga se preguntó si resentiría la baja temperatura. Camus compartió la duda, y le dio voz.

—¿Todavía sientes el frío?

Una tensión en su mandíbula. Un inevitable escalofrío. Había echado de menos esa voz que sólo hablaba lo indispensable y que se deslizaba dentro de sus oídos con extraña evanescencia.

—Más que nunca— confesó, apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos.

Un estremecimiento sacudió su vientre al primer contacto. A duras penas si pudo sentirlos; los dedos que rozaron algunos mechones de cabello. Camus retiró la nieve que se sostenía a las hebras húmedas y apelmazadas. Sólo se ocupó de los copos más notables, buscando más del azul, rechazando al blanco.

Cuando se aburrió de eso, apartó el fleco para descubrirle la frente. Y tocó la zona con la palma de la mano. Se veía enrojecida pero estaba fresca al tacto. Saga entreabrió los labios y emitió un hálito nervioso. Camus peinó las tupidas cejas con movimientos calmosos de su pulgar. Vio los delicados párpados revoloteando, necios por continuar sellados, y a las fosas de la nariz esforzándose por trabajar. Disfrutó lentamente de la alteración que el otro transmitía, hasta que se llenó de envidia y quiso sentir lo mismo y se inclinó para que sus labios tocaran aquellos, secos y vacilantes.

Fue una presión incorpórea, una fricción perecedera. Se desvió rápidamente para besarle la barbilla y la punta de su lengua limpió el endeble rastro de chocolate que guiaba de vuelta a la comisura de sus labios. Pidió acceso a ellos. Obtuvo lo que demandaba sin obstáculos, pero lo encontró tan pasivo a sus acciones que volvió a aburrirse y se apartó, enderezándose.

—¿A qué has venido?

La lógica le señalaba que esa pregunta debió ser realizada apenas le vio en el umbral de su morada. Pero la lógica no era una herramienta confiable cuando se trataba de Saga.

—No lo sé.

Saga añoraba aquel primer toque, breve y conmovedor, aun si trajera consigo una baja de temperatura tan radical que le rompiera los huesos. Y Camus lo acababa de tocar, pero no había tenido el efecto congelante de aquella vez, sino todo lo contrario. Una calidez a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

Lo confundió. Tanto tiempo creyendo que lo que anhelaba era un frío más inclemente que el que surgía de su interior, resignándose a la incoherente idea, tan sólo para que ésta se revelara inexacta.

Quizás debería regocijarse, pero sólo lo invadía el desconcierto.

—Levántate.

Saga obedeció. Camus le quitó la manta, le extrajo la playera mojada, le retiró el calzado encharcado, le desabotonó los pantalones nevados. Lo hizo todo con movimientos mecánicos e impersonales, y Saga lo aceptó todo con una ductilidad estática y desesperante. Fue hasta que se sintió desnudo que una ventolera imaginaria lo golpeó. Camus se entiesó de pies a cabeza al verse fuertemente apresado entre los brazos del mayor.

Saga pegó el rostro a su cabeza, tratando de reconocer su olor. Quería sentirlo, de cualquier manera que fuera; la escarcha en sus ojos de tormenta, el fuego en sus peligrosos labios. Saga no entendía a Camus, y él no buscaba entendimiento por parte del otro. El joven simplemente había cometido el error de acercarse a él durante un episodio de flaqueza, y Saga, sin ser enteramente consciente de ello, se aferró a ese cable a tierra que aquél representó en esos cruciales momentos, y a cada segundo de su nueva existencia se sintió a la deriva sin él.

La conexión creada en aquel instante aparentemente trivial se desenvolvió con inesperada intensidad. Como si la distancia la hubiese ensanchado.

—La entrada estará cubierta de nieve mañana— Camus comentó con naturalidad, esperando que el otro saliera de su trance. Se relajó en el asfixiante abrazo, montando las manos sobre los costados de Saga y recargando la frente en la unión de sus clavículas.

Saga no discernió la utilidad de sus palabras. ¿Una invitación a irse, a quedarse?... ¿Una advertencia de que, si escogía lo segundo, no podría arrepentirse de ello?

—Me quedaré contigo.

De alguna forma se sentía como una promesa. Camus no estuvo seguro de por qué le ofuscó en cierta medida. Ignoró el burbujeo mental y asintió circunspectamente.

Saga empujó la ropa, explorándole la espalda. Descubrió su piel cálida, tensa y tersa. La textura se prestaba para que sus dedos patinaran libremente por encima. Y así lo hicieron, con detenimiento, ansias contenidas. Los vellitos se erizaban a su paso, los poros soñaban con adherirse a sus yemas. Camus devolvió el trato sobre la anatomía desnuda del mayor, y no tardó en descubrirlo hipersensible y vocal. Incluso fricciones ligeras le provocaban jadeos, el más contenido toque de sus labios hacía a la piel tensarse. Movió sus caderas en vaivén, provocándolo y contagiándole intranquilidad, consiguiendo que aquellas manos lo apretaran con redoblado afán, y que la pelvis vecina, en vez de huir, se acoplara a cómplices balanceos. Lo sintió rígido, y no entendió por qué simplemente no lo desnudaba, pero no contó con la paciencia para preguntarle o esperarlo más.

Se apartó de él y lo dejó a sus espaldas. Comenzó a zafarse la ropa mientras avanzaba en dirección a su habitación, donde la luz de la estancia principal se colaba en un frágil haz. No hubo que caminar mucho, las distancias eran escuetas. Saga fue tras él pero se detuvo en la división de los dos cuartos, mirando hacia el lado de las sombras, admirando al joven Acuario mientras se desvestía y dejaba su ropa acomodada en una de las dos camas que se encontraban en la habitación. La de la izquierda tenía sábanas revueltas encima, y la de la derecha parecía haberse convertido en un taburete donde todo tipo de objetos iban a parar; libros, prendas, zapatos, y ahora su ropa. Camus no estaba entrenando a ningún aprendiz por el momento, así que ese lecho permanecía desocupado.

Saga caminó hacia él. Comenzaba a sentir el frío atizándolo con especial empeño, y ahora venía acompañado de un frío real debido a su desnudez. Con algunos dedos le acarició el brazo, sus ojos midieron la larga cabellera aguamarina que se balanceó grácilmente cuando aquél volteó para dirigirle una mirada curiosa. Saga se fijó en el par de zafiros que contenían a aquellas pupilas perspicaces y se le antojó sonreír. Sólo fue un gesto discreto y temporal.

Camus le empujó sin ser brusco hasta que Saga entendió que lo quería en la cama. Se tendió boca arriba, apoyándose en los codos, apartó las piernas cuando el otro gateó entre ellas. Luego le sintió colocar una rodilla a cada lado de su cadera, y sus manos constituyeron puntos de soporte junto a sus codos. Lo tenía encima, en frente, alrededor. Saga estiró el cuello y no hizo falta más que un avance nimio de milímetros para que su perfil encajara con el del otro, y sus labios tocaran aquellos, enigmáticos.

Puso más de su parte esta vez, movilizando su lengua, acariciando con entrega. Camus le descolocaba, no entendía por qué lo aceptaba, por qué le había abierto la puerta o traído a su cama, pero Saga había deseado todas esas cosas y no renegaría de su presente. Después, tal vez le preguntaría sus motivos. O tal vez no.

Camus se retiró mínimamente, recorrió las manos sobre el abdomen de Saga, descansó su peso en él. Saga empujó las caderas sin pensarlo y esas manos se presionaron ordenándole calma. Luego una de ellas se movió hacia sus labios, Saga se sumió en un estado de desvarío mientras saboreaba los elegantes dedos, hasta que Camus dictaminó el paso siguiente y esa mano se deslizó sobre la cadera de su dueño, hacia atrás, por la espalda baja y luego más abajo, y Camus se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. Saga lo observó detenidamente, el color de su rostro se volvió cálido de repente y sus cejas partidas comenzaron a torcerse de manera casi imperceptible en diversos puntos. Decidió alzar la cabeza un par de veces para aplastar besos torpes alrededor de sus labios. No le gustó sentirse ignorado, aun si todo lo que el otro hacía era pensando en él, preparándose para él.

—¿Puedo hacerlo yo?

—No hagas preguntas innecesarias— contestó entre dientes.

Saga se incorporó lo suficiente para alcanzar a reemplazar la mano de Camus con una propia. Un solo brazo le servía de soporte y deseó contar con más para poder apresar a Camus por completo. El menor se apoyó parcialmente contra su pecho, manteniéndose silente aunque las acciones de los dedos de Saga le estuvieran provocando un escándalo neuronal agraviante.

—Ya…— indicó cuando no pudo aplacar su desesperación por más tiempo, cuando el sentir la desesperación palpable del otro le sacó de quicio.

Saga volvió a recostarse, extendiéndose hasta que su cabeza tocó la cama. Hizo el cuello hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, mientras acariciaba distraídamente las rodillas de Camus. Dejó todo en sus manos otra vez, era sumamente liberador poder confiarse en él. Había añorado esa sensación de desprendimiento, esa falta de responsabilidad hacia sí mismo, sentir que le pertenecía a alguien más. Era un anhelo oscuro, inaceptable, pero estaba demasiado arraigado en él y no podía sacudírselo así como así, ni siquiera tras el paso por los purificadores infiernos.

Camus quiso que formara parte de él, y moldeó la realidad para conseguirlo. Saga no suprimió sus gruñidos, sus siseos dichosos, los temblores de su respiración o de sus dedos, ni la indecisión de sus párpados. Permitió que Camus apreciara detalladamente lo rendido que estaba ante él, y luego luchó por enfocar la mirada y verlo, retratar la deliciosa victoria que ostentaba sobre él, su cuerpo ondulante e hipnotizador. Estaba conociendo lo más abrasante de Camus pero no se sentía intimidado. Aunque lo familiar fuera el frío y el cruel entumecimiento, el fuego que lo tenía presa actualmente le parecía irrenunciable.

Apretó las manos sobre los muslos nevados, no midió su fuerza, quería ver sus dedos impresos ahí cuando todo acabara. Impulsó las caderas hacia arriba, constante y contundente. Camus se adecuó rápidamente al ritmo sin ritmo de esa cadencia desenfrenada, al aire sin oxígeno y a las expresiones sin sonido de su propia boca.

Saga no era algo que necesitara, pero era algo que podía tener. No estaba acostumbrado a tener mucho. Durante la mayor parte de su vida creyó con vehemencia que nada le hacía falta, que su poder y su deber le otorgaban plenitud. Ni siquiera sus alumnos se tragaron sus delirios autosuficientes.

Saga lo necesitaba. No podía negar que ese conocimiento lo engrandecía. Él le había dado tan poco y aquél había quedado prendado con esa miseria. Era intrigante. Y ahora que Saga había llegado hasta acá, no veía el daño en incentivarlo. En tenerlo.

Saga era poderoso, eso quedaba claro en cada espasmo de sus músculos, en cada embate que remarcaba afanosamente su unión. Pero esa fortaleza era un espejismo, él ya había divisado lo que se escondía detrás, en las turbias profundidades de su mirada jade. Por algún motivo no le escandalizaba, la fragilidad del otro le proveía comodidad. Saga no representaba un riesgo. Llamar a Saga suyo no le asustaba. Era suficientemente inofensivo, algo que nunca se voltearía en su contra, que jamás dejaría de necesitarlo.

—Saga…

La presión cedió. El aire escapó entre sus labios en vahos irregulares y encarrilados uno encima del otro. Bajo él, dentro de él, Saga se deshizo, y gimió sin control, ofreció lo último que tenía, absolutamente todo. Cuando los temblores cedieron y la conmoción empezó a evaporarse, Camus extendió una mano para empujarle el fleco sudado hacia atrás. El simple gesto arrojó sobre Saga un alud de emociones avaras. Contradictoriamente, su ambición se basaba en el ideal de abandono total.

Camus se movió con cautela para desprenderse de él, produciéndose escalofríos, causándole a Saga un ruidito gutural desencantado. Se quedó sentado cerca de él, observándolo. Descansó un brazo sobre una rodilla flexionada. Escuchó sus propias inspiraciones, remarcadas. Las del otro eran todavía más indiscretas y su pecho se movía de arriba a abajo en un compás extrañamente arrullador. Saga estuvo con los ojos cerrados durante algunos minutos, sus labios siempre abiertos en una pequeña fracción para asegurarse suficiente aire. En cierto momento sus pestañas se despegaron y Camus estudió el comportamiento de sus ojos; genuinamente perdidos durante medio segundo antes de que se ubicaran sobre él. Las pupilas se dilataron y el color verde adquirió nuevas dimensiones. Unos dedos perezosos llegaron a rozar su pierna.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?...— habló en un tono bajo y adormilado, muy lejano a la voz que lo guió a través de las doce casas en una carrera siniestra.

—Es un poco tarde para preguntar eso— contestó a la ligera.

Saga le ofreció una sonrisa casi invisible.

—Lo siento.

Camus se encogió levemente de hombros. La situación no ameritaba una disculpa. Uno ansiaba pertenecer, al otro se le antojaba poseer. Camus pensó que podría funcionar, algo así como una simbiosis. Saga nunca se detuvo a analizarlo.

Camus recogió las cobijas que habían caído al suelo, las acomodó sobre ambos —con un poco de la ayuda de Saga—, mientras se tendía junto a éste. Giró sobre su costado, dándole la espalda. Resopló incomodado. Aún tenía mucho calor como para estar tapado, pero sabía que el relente se encargaría de recordarle pronto la realidad de la atmósfera. Sintió a Saga pegarse un poco a él, el efecto del tibio aliento sobre sus cabellos le distrajo por algunos momentos, pero luego las familiares ráfagas que silbaban en el exterior engatusaron a sus sentidos, propiciando la inconsciencia.

Cuando despertó, Saga no estaba con él. Tanteó con su cosmos para comprobar su presencia en las cercanías. La discrepancia entre sus energías era innegable, pero existía cierta compatibilidad. Su frío podía habitar armoniosamente en la oscuridad del otro. Había conocido cosmos que se sentían a fuego, otros que cegaban como luz, todos impertinentes. Con el de Saga quizás podría coexistir.

Después de esa sutil comunicación, una discreta sonrisa perduró en los labios de Saga, quien se hallaba en la estancia contigua y llevaba rato analizando el panorama a través de una pequeña ventana. El vapor y la condensación de la humedad se agarraban al cristal, dificultando un poco la visión, pero aun así alcanzaba a distinguir las masas de hielo y nieve en el horizonte descubierto. La capa blanca se había engrosado un tanto, pero no obedecía a las drásticas predicciones de Camus.

Aspiró con fuerza. El aire polar parecía ejercer un efecto astringente en sus pulmones. Tendría que desarrollar gusto a este clima. Por lo pronto, la imagen de los desiertos glaciales y estériles le estaba agradando. Sentía como si alimentara a su mente con el vacuo paisaje.

Volteó cuando los pasos de Camus lo evidenciaron cerca. Lo saludó con una mirada ligeramente suspicaz, pero aquél mantuvo su rostro nulo y relajado. Saga volvió la vista al frente, y cuando lo tuvo al lado finalmente expresó su duda. Un gesto divertido jugaba en sus labios.

—¿Y la nieve?

Camus se asomó desinteresadamente a la ventana para evaluar el exterior. No reveló sorpresa alguna.

—Pronostiqué mal.

La entrada estaba despejada.

**x-x**

**Fin**


End file.
